dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS049
is the forty-ninth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Trunks attacks Gokū, much to everyone’s shock. Gokū, who blocked the attack, explains to Trunks that it is him. Bulma slaps Trunks on the head, which snaps him out of his rage. Trunks is glad to see Gokū and Vegeta, especially his mother. The Pilaf Gang along with Trunks wonder what is going on; Bulma explains that both Trunks' are hers and Vegeta's sons, except the one Trunks is from an alternate future. Bulma shows the Pilaf Gang and Trunks the Time Machine Future Trunks used. In the alternate future, Black has looked everywhere for Trunks on the planet and was unable to locate him. Frustrated, Black destroys some buildings to relieve his anger. Black goes near the spot where Trunks used his Time Machine. Suddenly, Black's ring begins reacting and begins opening a dark portal. In the present, Whis is surprised and impressed that humans managed to create a Time Machine. However, Whis explains that time travel is a serious criminal offense because history should flow in one direction only and going back to change something out alter history's established direction in negative ways, which is why time travel or any form of time manipulation is strictly prohibited even among the gods. Beerus thinks of destroying the Earth for this criminal offense; Trunks wonders who Beerus and Whis are. Trunks explains that Beerus is the Hakaishin with Whis being his attendant. Trunks apologizes to Beerus for time travelling and asks to be punished instead of his mother. Beerus decides to let this criminal offense slide as long as he is given a new and delicious food to eat. Bulma gives Beerus and Whis fish sausage as part of the agreement, to which they thoroughly enjoy. Bulma also gives fish sausages to everyone else. Kulilin and Piccolo have finished harvesting the cabbage field. Suddenly, Chi-Chi arrives and states that a Time Machine has appeared at Capsule Corporation; Piccolo and Kulilin realize that the Trunks of the future has returned and begin flying to Capsule Corporation. Goten tries to join Piccolo and Kulilin, but Chi-Chi refuses to let him on the grounds that he has to study for a test. At Capsule Corporation, Bulma investigates the Time Machine and sees that the machine has no fuel left. Bulma becomes annoyed at not being able to figure out the Time Machine's concept and slams on it, causing a memo written by her future counterpart to fall out. Gokū and Vegeta ask Trunks if the threat that appeared in his timeline was Majin Boo; Trunks explains that Dabra and Babidi did indeed appear. After a long and difficult battle, Trunks killed Dabura and Babidi before they could revive Bū, thus Bū never appeared. However, an even more terrifying enemy called Gokū Black due to his similar appearance to Gokū and black clothes appeared one day and began destroying the human race in the name of justice. Trunks fought Black for a year and never succeeded in subduing him, thus he decided to come to the past for help but in the process his mother was killed. Bulma explains that the memo she found in the Time Machine details the workings and maintenance of the machine. Bulma decides that once she fixes the Time Machine, they should go to the future to fight Gokū Black. In the meantime, Gokū and Trunks do some sparring, with them transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Gokū is pleased with Trunks' strength and shows him Super Saiyan 3, ending the sparring. Gokū is also impressed that Trunks managed to attain his level of strength all by himself. Kulilin and Piccolo arrive and greet Trunks. Suddenly, a dark portal opens up in the sky; Black appears from the portal and wonders where he is. Black sees Trunks and then focuses his attention on Gokū. Trivia *In the previous episode's next episode preview, Trunks' earlobe was mistakenly depicted with the wrong color. However, this error was corrected within the episode. *In this episode, despite stating he would use Super Saiyan 2 as well, Gokū's hair was mistakenly animated in the same way as his base Super Saiyan state, yet his aura possessed the same plasma as Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes